mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Friends Forever Issue 13
My Little Pony: Friends Forever #13 is the thirteenth issue of IDW Publishing's My Little Pony: Friends Forever comic series. In the issue, Rarity must entertain Babs Seed when Sweetie Belle falls ill. Summary Sweetie Belle wakes up one morning, excited about the day, but finds she cannot stand up straight without falling over. A visit from a doctor reveals that Sweetie Belle has an ear infection that affects her balance and prevents her from traveling. Both Sweetie Belle and Rarity are saddened by this, as the two had been looking forward to a trip together to Manehattan. Rarity still has to go because of an obligation to Sapphire Shores—Sweetie Belle mentioning that it isn't Sapphire she was looking forward to spending time with—and tells her sister to get better before leaving. Later, in a Manehattan studio, Rarity prepares a dress for Sapphire Shores when there's a knock at the door. Believing it to be Sapphire, Rarity quickly puts the dress together and slips it onto the pony that enters. However, it's not Sapphire Shores; it's Babs Seed, who Sweetie Belle truly wanted to spend time with. Babs, disappointed to hear that Sweetie Belle was unable to come, is about to leave when Rarity stops her and suggests they spend the afternoon together. As the two walk through the big city, their first stop is a spa. While Rarity enjoys the spa treatment, Babs is uncomfortable and runs away at the thought of acupuncture. Their next stop is a salon, but Rarity pulls Babs away before an overzealous barber cuts off her bangs. In a department store, Rarity models Babs in various outfits until Babs speaks up and admits she doesn't share Rarity's interests. She thanks Rarity for trying and leaves for home. Later, Rarity vents to Sapphire Shores about Babs' lack of appreciation. Sapphire sees how much it bothers Rarity and offers her insight: Rarity's parents didn't understand her interest in fashion when she was a filly, and she sees a little of that filly in Babs. Rarity visits Babs at her apartment to try again. Babs is unsure after their first failed outing, but she quickly changes her tune when Rarity offers tickets to pony roller derby. The two have an exciting outing at the roller derby arena, and through Rarity's connections, Babs is able to meet one of her favorite athletes. Some time later, Rarity returns to Ponyville, having learned that everyone has their own fashion and sense of style that should be embraced. She and Sweetie Belle make a special Cutie Mark Crusaders roller derby outfit for Babs with the words "Bad Seed" on it. After sending it out at the post office, Rarity asks Sweetie Belle what she would like to do today. Quotes :Doctor: I'm afraid your sister just has an ear infection. It's nothing serious, but it does affect her balance and I'm afraid she can't travel. :Rarity: No! Tell me, doctor... Is it contagious? :Doctor: No. :Rarity: Well, Spikey-wikey, looks like I'll be travelling light this time. :Spike: Yeah, light, sure. :Rarity: Babs, I have a little time and it seems to me that if my sister is going to be in a club with a pony I ought to get to know them. How would you like to spend the afternoon with me? :Babs Seed: I think I'd like that. :Rarity: Now, acupuncture is my favorite part. :Babs Seed: What are they doing with those needles? :Rarity: They're going to stick them in our skin. It's very... Babs? :Babs Seed: Nope! :Rarity: Some people can be so overdramatic. :Barber Pony: Where is she?! I have to cut that hair! :Babs Seed: I'm sorry I don't really enjoy the things you do. I have the same problem with my parents. That's kinda why I was excited to see Sweetie Belle. None of us are sure who we are, but we can try to be ourselves around each other. :Sapphire Shores: You told me once that your parents don't understand what you do. You told me they never "got" fashion. That you just went off on your own to make clothes for your dolls. Could it be that you see that lonely little filly in Babs? :Babs Seed: Here she comes again! Princess Skullestia is gonna help her! This is gonna be awesome! :Rarity: Why do all the names have to be so violent? :Shadowsmacks: How about you? Did you enjoy it? :Rarity: I don't really get it, but you know, my parents didn't understand my passions so... :Shadowsmacks: You know, I dig that. My mom used to be the same way. But I think she got into it after a while. You gotta let fillies find themselves and support them, ya know? :Rarity: Yeah, I think I do. :Sweetie Belle: Well, now what, big sis? :Rarity: Well, Sweetie, what would you like to do today? Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders-centered works